


imma care for you (cause boy you're perfect)

by Kookie_329



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Oh Sehun, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Lu Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_329/pseuds/Kookie_329
Summary: “You’re my pretty cockslut aren’t you?”Sehun’s voice is so broken, cracking as he cries out, “Your pretty cockslut, daddy. Want you to fuck me with your cock, please daddy.”





	imma care for you (cause boy you're perfect)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from "earned it" by the weeknd
> 
> this is my first hunhan fic and there's more to come - especially some good ol' bottom sehun fics.
> 
> [this is the closest to the outfit i found](https://www.victoriassecret.com/lingerie/the-satin-shop/satin-lace-trim-slip-dream-angels?ProductID=396784&CatalogueType=OLS) 
> 
> [the bralette](https://www.victoriassecret.com/bras/bralette/dot-mesh-velvet-bra-top-the-bralette-collection?ProductID=404010&CatalogueType=OLS)
> 
> [the panties](https://www.victoriassecret.com/panties/cheekies-and-cheekinis/glitter-cheeky-panty-very-sexy?ProductID=409663&CatalogueType=OLS)
> 
> enjoy :))

Luhan’s got a smug smirk on his lips, curling them to one side so that it looks almost cheeky and boyish. His honey brown eyes look equally smugish, a hint of mischief burning brightly as he crosses both of his arms behind his head and pointedly stares at the white box lying on the bed. Sehun huffs, glaring at his boyfriend half-heartedly as he stares at the box in disdain, having an inkling idea of what’s hidden inside.

Sehun wrinkles his nose when he shakes the box and hears soft rustles. Luhan chuckles, grin turning larger – almost splitting his face in half – at the cute frown on Sehun’s face. “Open it.” Luhan says, nodding encouragingly at Sehun. The taller boy gives him a careful glance before lifting the white top lid and finding a neat layer of paper covering whatever is underneath it. Sehun cautiously opens the rafts of delicate paper, not missing the way Luhan shifts on the bed, staring at him with pupil blown eyes and wet lips. 

Inside the box is a baby pink negligee, a deep v neck that would most certainly show off most of his chest. The cloth is so silky and soft, pure delicacy in Sehun’s careful hands. Sehun blushes at just how short it is, turning to burn holes into Luhan’s amused expression, no sign of shame on his face as he proudly looks down at his cock – which is already half-hard – and points at the negligee in Sehun’s hands.

“There’s more.”

Sehun scoffs, raising a brow. “What makes you think I’ll be wearing lingerie?” He sneers, growling at Luhan who just nonchalantly shrugs and snaps his wrist with no care whatsoever. “Because I said so, Sehunnie. Now, hurry up and get the rest, daddy wants a show.” 

Sehun scowls at Luhan, snapping at him inside his head but not daring to say anything aloud because he knows how Luhan can get when things don’t go his way. Sehun does as told, laying the piece of clothing gently on the bed and rifling through more paper until he comes across a duo of a bralette and panties. The bralette is a pretty blush pink, just slightly darker than the negligee, with a matching underwear. There’s a nice feature of lace on the sides of the bralette, shaped more like a triangle than the normal round bra. The panties are silk, a thin piece of frilly lace over the waist line and a cute tiny pink bow right in the middle, the backside is rather revealing and Sehun blushes in embarrassment at how his ass cheeks will be shown off in the panties.

Finally, there is one thin piece of a thigh high lace, this one a deep wine red. Sehun bites down on his bottom lip, trying his best to glare at Luhan who is tense in excitement, not wanting to openly reveal that he’s kind of excited too. But, Luhan can always see right through him, can read Sehun like an open book even though Sehun likes to pride himself in his nonchalance at anything, indifferent to opinions and people alike.

 “You like them.” It’s not a question, only a statement. Sehun wants to protest, huff indignantly at Luhan and throw the probably very expensive clothing at him as he insults him in many creative ways. But he can’t, doesn’t find a purpose to do so when Luhan is right. Sehun really, _really_ likes them.

Luhan raises an elegant brow expectantly. Sehun can feel heat rushing through his body and his ears turning a crimson as he slowly begins to unbutton the first few clear buttons of his shirt. He slides it off over his head, ruffling his auburn hair and shifting awkwardly and shyly in place at the way Luhan’s eyes hungrily ravish the entire flawless expanse of his upper body. Sehun looks away, avoiding staring at Luhan as he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off his long, long legs. Luhan is drooling where he’s being held up with the help of the headboard, his eyes drinking up the naked body of his beautiful and handsome boyfriend who no one even thinks is into this kind of stuff.

Sehun pushes his boxers off, cock half-hard and thrumming with blood that flows south. He clears his throat and grabs the lace panties, pulling them over his skinny long legs. Luhan’s eyes travel up and up until Sehun has them placed snuggly over his thin waist, he watches the way Sehun tucks his cock inside, fixing his balls so they’re tucked carefully and hidden inside the panties. A hand slowly begins to travel inside his sweatpants, Luhan grabs his cock and begins to slide the foreskin in careful tugs. Jerking himself at a mediocre pace and relaxes himself to enjoy the way Sehun so expertly slides the bralette over his flat chest.

A smirk grows on Luhan’s face, going a little faster and tightening his grip. There’s something so terribly sexy in how Sehun puts on the thin and silky pieces of clothing like he’s done it many times before. It’s probably because he does. This isn’t the first time Luhan’s given Sehun women clothing, just this past Halloween he convinced the younger to wear a nurse outfit, the tiny white dress just barely covered his naked pale ass, still red from when Luhan had spanked him because he wanted to see the way the fat cheeks would jiggle. He’d made Sehun put on a wig that time, the same reddish brown color as his hair, soft makeup and glossy lips that were smeared even more with Luhan’s precome glistening the red pouty mouth from when Luhan face-fucked him. The memory of that scene makes his cock throb and jump in his hand, groaning and catching Sehun off guard as he finally finishes off with the thigh stocking on his left thigh.

“Are – are you masturbating, Luhan?” Sehun asks, both parts embarrassed and very aroused.

Luhan growls, eyes lit up as he moves in the blink of an eye and is in front of Sehun. He’s shorter than Sehun by a few inches but the way he stares hard at Sehun makes it feel like he towers over him and Sehun can’t help the way he whimpers and tries to no avail make himself smaller. A gripping hand tugs at his hair painfully, straight strands of auburn hair tangling into Luhan’s palm as he moves in so close into Sehun’s face.

“What was that, Sehunnie?” Luhan whispers hotly into Sehun’s ear. The younger mewls and feels his eyes roll back, dick growing harder in the lace underwear he’s wearing.

“Daddy,” he says it so quietly that Luhan can barely hear it. He’s close enough though so he slowly begins to let go of Sehun’s hair, sitting himself on the bed and staring at Sehun with a cocky grin and blank eyes. It makes Sehun’s heart jump in panic, how Luhan seems so unaffected when just a few minutes ago he was jerking himself off. He wants to make Luhan feel good.

Luhan takes a minute to travel his eyes up and down Sehun’s body. He stares interestedly at how tiny the negligee looks on Sehun’s body, hugging him in all the right places, curving over his pretty, slim waist that looks almost girly and soft in the cloth. He lifts his eyes higher up, catches the opening of the deep and low v neck, how it’s almost translucent and Luhan can see the bralette and Sehun’s nipples piercing through it. He dips down over the protruding collar bones, pale and so soft looking skin, how his broad shoulders stretch over the thin pink straps of the negligee. When he scans his eyes down, Luhan catches sight on just how tiny it is, smile arrogant because he can see how it can barely cover his groin, showing off the pink panties.

“What are you waiting for?” Luhan’s voice sounds like honey, so deep and heavy and making Sehun feel warm and sticky. He blushes, settles down between Luhan’s spread legs. Sehun looks up at Luhan for permission, smiling so prettily when Luhan nods. He eagerly sets his face between his crotch, inhaling the heady scent of Luhan and pressing insistent kisses over his hard cock tenting his sweatpants. Luhan holds back a soft grin at how pleasing Sehun is. Instead he pushes Sehun off, heart skipping a beat when his baby whines and whimpers, turning tear-eyed just because Luhan shook him off.

“Shh, baby. Daddy’s here.” That’s enough to calm down Sehun, Luhan sitting up to throw his sweatpants off. It seems like Sehun’s too eager, leaning in to inhale and kiss his cockhead. Luhan makes a disapproved sound at the back of his throat, grabbing a fistful of his hair and shaking his head.

“Daddy please,” Sehun cries out. Now this is what Luhan wants to hear, the beautiful trembling and broken sound of Sehun begging in needy cries for Luhan’s dick. Luhan’s hand travels down his face then, thumbing Sehun’s pointy chin while the other hand cradles his cheeks, pressing the head of his thumb into Sehun’s wet mouth. “You’re so precious for me, Sehunnie. Such a good baby, my cute little Sehunnie.”

The praise is enough to make Sehun feel like he’s on cloud nine. Luhan has a way with his words, always spoken in a low, deep voice that captivates every single nerve in Sehun’s body and hypnotizes him. He can’t help the way he melts and precome spills inside his panties, creating a wet patch on the top. “ _Your_ Sehunnie, daddy.”

Luhan makes a pleased noise, leaning in to nose along Sehun’s cheek and kiss his forehead so gently and softly. Sehun’s eyes flutter close and he revels in the way Luhan presses butterfly kisses all over his face. “Stand up,” Luhan helps him up, still sitting on the bed, and gently maneuvers Sehun so that his chest and torso are lying flat on his lap, his legs spread apart and the negligee pulled up to reveal the round, plush globes of Sehun. Luhan grins with an almost sadistic look on his face, though tonight is not a rough and edge playing night.

Sehun’s skin feels soft, knowing fingers pinching his naked skin, uncovered by the panties he wears. Luhan’s hand cups his cheek, kneads the round flesh until it’s almost painful, bruising the white almost translucent skin that bleeds a pretty pink and makes Luhan’s dick jump up with how beautiful it looks. Luhan wants to take a picture of how pliant and precious Sehun looks like this, but he doesn’t instead he smirks and tugs the panties to the side to reveal the pink and winking hole. Sehun whines high in his throat, rising his hips and wiggling his ass in an invitation to have Luhan finger him.

“Ask nicely, Sehun-ah.”

Sehun grumps a little, but makes his voice sound a little lighter and high, knows that it makes Luhan go crazy. “Daddy, please finger me.”

Luhan inhales deeply, his normally honey colored eyes are now a dark, dark brown, dipped into sweet chocolate and pupils blown wide in lust. He swiftly touches the hole, lets his finger linger around the enticing heat before removing it and coating his finger in the lube that he wedges out from underneath the mattress – they’ve put bottles of lube around every knack in the house – he lathers it up nicely and evenly, whispers sweet praises of _good boy_ and _you suck my finger in so well._

Sehun grumbles and drops his mouth open at the first finger that breaches in through his hole. Luhan presses in another finger, not waiting for Sehun to open up fully for him. He scissors them, circles the walls and pushes his middle finger deep inside so it knocks straight into that ball of nerves so sensitive and moan shattering spot inside Sehun. “Fuck – your just so eager to be filled up aren’t you, Sehun-ah? I bet your willing to let anyone fuck you, any man with a cock to fill you up you’ll take.”

Sehun cries, feels his eyes well up with tears as he shakes his head and pushes back on those fingers, fluttering around them to fit another one. “No daddy,” Sehun sobs, “Only your cock. Just yours.”

“Yeah?” Luhan’s voice is breathless as he stretches more of the panties to the side and thrusts in one last finger.

Sehun nods, clenching around Luhan’s thin fingers to prove just how much he wants – _needs_ him.

“You’re my pretty cockslut aren’t you?”

Sehun’s voice is so broken, cracking as he cries out, “Your pretty cockslut, daddy. Want you to fuck me with your cock, please daddy.”

Luhan grins, cooing adorably at Sehun. He pushes his fingers out, lets the panties slap against the sensitive and vulnerable flesh, liking the little yelp Sehun gives when Luhan suddenly turns him over and presses him to lie down on the bed. The negligee has bunched up above his nipples, bralette strap over his shoulder and allowing for his nipples to peek out through the visible patches of the bralette. Sehun flutters his eyes shut, arches his back in a show and pushes the negligee back down.

Luhan's eyes are welcomed warmly with Sehun’s long legs that travel up and up between smooth skin, he eyes the thigh stock, leans down and uses his teeth to tug at it firmly and snap it harshly against Sehun’s skinny thighs. Sehun groans, his hands rubbing softly at his nipples and looking up at Luhan with bright teary eyes and swollen lips from his earlier biting. Sehun feels so pretty like this, wearing the tiny negligee, panties, and bralette for Luhan who looks at him like he’s an angel, the only gem in the world. A flush spreads from his cheeks south, a beautiful teardrop rolling down pink cheeks that Luhan follows down until it curves underneath his neck. He likes being Luhan’s pretty baby.

 “Am I pretty?”

The question catches them both off guard. Sehun burns in embarrassment, feeling humiliation because he hadn’t wanted to ask the question outloud. It surprises Luhan though, a lot actually. Sehun has never once voiced any sort of self-conscious thought, his boyfriend knows that he’s good looking (handsome, gorgeous, ethereal, Luhan can go on and on) and Sehun likes to use his looks to his advantage. In fact, it’s how he won Luhan over. Constantly flirting with the older Chinese male at his job at the international fashion company he worked at, wooing Luhan until he relented and took him out to dinner. Sehun had acted like a spoiled brat, reacting to anything Luhan asked or said with sarcastic comments and careless shrugs. Luhan had narrowed his eyes but nothing had happened until they pulled outside, walking to Luhan’s sleek car and suddenly he had been pressed up against the car. Luhan growling words into his ear and Sehun melting. They’d dated right then, Luhan taking him to his luxurious apartment and indulging Sehun, the sex having been the best he’d ever had. They explored each other’s kinks, Luhan taking care of Sehun and Sehun being pliant and obedient about it.

And never once in the two years of being together did Luhan ever hear Sehun utter anything like this. He catches the look of fear in Sehun’s eyes and something in Luhan breaks, he wants to soothe Sehun, tell him that he’s more than pretty, he’s absolutely breath-taking. Sehun’s lips start to quiver, nose scrunching up as he feels hot tears beginning to fall down because he feels so stupid, stupid because Luhan is probably scowling at him for ruining the moment, maybe angry that Sehun is asking a dumb question when Sehun is a top model for the agency they met at. But he’s in for a surprise when instead of any of that he feels Luhan’s hand brushing away his tears, looking down at him with glowing and downy eyes. Sehun’s breath hitches, a wave of emotions hitting him hard at how expressive and luminous Luhan’s eyes are.

“ _The_ prettiest,” Luhan says, voice quivering and shattering in the quiet of their bedroom. Luhan rubs his fingers gently over Sehun’s face, tracing his nose and his eyes, petal soft lips leaving chaste kisses on Sehun’s lip and forehead and cheeks. Sehun bites his bottom lip and since his mouth doesn’t know how to keep shut:

“Is it only when I’m like this?”

Sehun feels a hot gush of guilt overflow him when he sees the completely heartbreaking look on Luhan’s face. He looks so sad, shaking his head and whispering “No, no, no, no,” which only makes Sehun feel even more idiotic, cursing himself at his own dumb question.

“Sehun, no sweetie. You’re always pretty, always so gorgeous and awe looking. You make the stars look dim and basic, you’re such a beautiful person Sehun. I love you.”

Sehun sobs, whimpering as his chest flips when Luhan kisses him gently as if he were a delicate glass. Sehun revels in the feeling, likes how small and so pretty Luhan makes him feel. Luhan pours his all into the kiss, leaning away to trail a hot and wet line of kisses and suckles, bruising pink and purple flowers all over Sehun’s revealing neck. “Tell me, please, tell me h-how pretty I am.” Sehun says before he’s pushing his body flush against Luhan’s, cock rubbing against Luhan’s and swiveling his hips.

“Your blush is so hot Sehunnie, you drive me crazy when I compliment you and you turn all shy and timid. My baby is so, so fucking pretty when I tell him that he looks so sexy sucking my cock like he was made for it.” Luhan leans away from Sehun, his hair a sweaty mess and plastered against his skin, falling into his eyes. He looks Sehun intensely, smirks that infuriatingly hot smile of his that makes Sehun’s entire body quiver in anticipation because it means that Luhan’s going to fuck him.

“I like when you wear this, when you wear those skinny black jeans that make your ass look so round and full. When you wear your oversized hoodies and lazy joggers.” Sehun picks his hips up as Luhan slowly as if he had all the time in the world slips his panties off. “I have to hold myself back during your shoots when you wear those expensive suits, have to stop myself from pushing you onto the nearest flat surface and fucking you in front of everyone.” Luhan growls a little and the noise makes Sehun whine and arch his back, begging aloud for Luhan’s thick and heavy cock that his walls have memorized so well.

“I hate it when other people look at you with the same want. Need to tighten my hold on my pretty cockslut and not push you on the floor so you can suck my dick and show them who you belong to. You’re too gorgeous, too many people that want you Sehunnie.” Luhan grips the base of his cock and Sehun is seriously going to cry even harder because _finally_ , Luhan’s going to fuck him properly, make him feel high in need and lust. “I’m gonna fuck you so good, make you see how fucking ethereal you are.”

Luhan drags the thick head over Sehun’s crack before he’s pushing into hot, hot, _so fucking hot_ , heat. Tight and slutty for Luhan. “Next time I’m gonna record you, show you how you swallow my cock so eagerly, how I sink in and fuck your tight hole, baby. You’d like that wouldn’t you Sehunnie, like watching how your daddy fucks you.”

“D-daddy please, I – I need you.”

Luhan grins one last time before he’s pulling his lips and sneering his teeth as he sinks himself into the willing hole of Sehun. They groan together, Sehun feeling dizzy at how _full_ and _thick_ Luhan feels. He whines at the sudden itch over his body, he’s still wearing the negligee and bralette and he’s not sure if he wants to keep it on or feel Luhan’s sweaty, naked skin pressed on his own. Luhan pulls out, full way so that only his cock head is being clenched by Sehun before he snaps his hips forward and starts to fuck deep and hard into Sehun.

“Oh, _oh_ fuck. I – Luhan, oh god, _Daddy_.” Sehun pushes himself down, riding along with Luhan as the thick cock drills inside him mercilessly, stretching him wide open and knocking up against his prostate. Luhan pants harshly, arms beginning to ache a little as he keeps thrusting forward, licking his dry lips as he meets Sehun’s pushes. “I got you baby, got you on my cock like how you want it – fucking need it.” He moves forward, having to adjust the rhythm he was going at as he pulls Sehun up for a lust filled and sloppy kiss, sucking hard on Sehun’s tongue and pressing his spit into the pliant mouth.  Luhan flexes his fingers over Sehun’s hips, the younger man curving his body upwards and breaking away from the kiss to moan brokenly and unashamedly.

Luhan growls lowly, some more words whispered and a hand sneaking down until it finds Sehun’s purple cock and begins to tug harshly. It doesn’t take much for Sehun to orgasm, only a few jerks and a groan of “Moan for me baby, like a pretty slut.” Sehun cries then, eyes shutting tightly and mouth agape as his back arches and spasms as he comes hard between Luhan’s and his own chest. Luhan laughs, breezy and mocking, slaps Sehun’s ass hard and loud, echoing in the room and certainly leaving a deep red handprint on the cheek.

“Didn’t say you could come, Sehun. Had to hold myself from coming inside you cause you were clenching hard around my cock, daddy doesn’t want that.” Sehun stares at him through blurry eyes, drool slipping between his opened lips as his body is used so nicely and deliciously by Luhan. He cries a little more at the oversensitivity but stays pliant and submissive for Luhan, lets himself be jostled around. He feels suddenly a hand clamping around his neck, forcing him to gasp for air. Luhan tightens the hand around the neck, using the other one to slide open Sehun’s ass cheek and watch the way Luhan fucks himself in.

Sehun can feel his cock begin to stir, coming to its full hardness at how breathless Luhan makes him feel – both because of the strong grip around his neck cutting his way of breathing and the thought of Luhan watching how loose and slutty he is for Luhan’s cock. The hand that had been choking Sehun is gone just as quickly, coming down to slap and slap Sehun’s ass cheeks, Luhan’s head is thrown back at the vibrating sensation of Sehun’s ass pressing between the inside of his hole that clenches around his cock. He slaps one last time before he’s coming hot and heavily inside of Sehun.

Luhan’s not finished though and Sehun knows this. Luhan’s hands are bunching up the material of the negligee, the silk becoming wrinkled and hard because of the dry come that Sehun blasted when he came a few moments ago. Sehun whines quietly, mewling as Luhan bites and swirls his tongue over the soft tummy, nipping at the skin with a soft bite. He licks Sehun’s little belly button, making the younger squirm and grip onto the sheets, crying out for Luhan to fuck him. And Luhan does, his cock growing hard and thick, filling up Sehun’s walls again as his hole lathers itself up with the lube and cum of Luhan.

“You’re so wet,” Luhan says with awe, eyes sparkling in the low lighting of the room. Sehun turns red, sucks in heavy breaths of air. Luhan begins with slow thrusts, travels his fingers up and pushes them between the parted lips of Sehun, gagging the younger and making him roll his eyes back. “This is what you wanted, right? Your daddy’s cock fucking into your asshole. Being a good little baby boy for me, I’m going to treasure you, beautiful.”

Sehun sobs as he scrambles to hold onto something, begins to feel the tendrils of a cloud forming above his head and making him drift away into space. He loves how Luhan has him pinned down, his thrusts harder and faster, the slicking and obscene sounds of their wet skin slapping against each other filling the room – shit, the sound of Luhan’s come-slicked cock wetting him open, filling him up with his warm come and swelling up his tummy. God, he hopes Luhan plugs him up, wants to feel his tummy full of Luhan’s come and get fucked until there’s a bump just underneath his stomach.

“I wanna hear you Sehun, don’t hide from me.” Luhan says which reminds Sehun that he can voice this all out to Luhan. And he does, screams out pleads of more come filling him up, praising Luhan’s thick and veiny cock that throbs against his soft walls, sucking him in because he wants him inside all the time. “Want you to – to p-plug me, dadd- oh my fucking,” He allows himself to bend into an almost impossible stretch, both legs thrown over Luhan’s shoulders as Luhan plants himself firmly on the bed and finds a new vigor to fuck deeply into Sehun. The tremble in Sehun’s body can be felt deep in his bones, he can’t even talk at the sheer power that Luhan holds over him. Can only make these breathy sounds of need which makes Luhan’s cock jump excitedly inside of him.

“Want me to fill you up baby, more of my cum spilling inside of you?” Luhan’s voice is so breathless but even then he sounds so strong and dominating. Sehun can only hiccup in response, nods his head too quickly that he sees sparks of black and red. “Words, Sehun.”

Fuck, he can’t. Sehun’s too fucked out to talk, too high up in Luhan’s cock to even make a coherent sentence. But he knows, knows how frustrating Luhan can be with his demands so somehow, Sehun finds the sheer power to spill out his dirty words to Luhan.

“Please daddy, please fill me up.” His voice is too shaky and he prays that Luhan can understand him through his broken moans because it’s so hard to talk when Luhan keeps hitting that spot inside of him. “I-I’ll be so full of you.” Luhan laughs, gripping his hips even tighter, black bruises painted over violet ones. The words are enough to make Luhan drive faster and so much harder to the point that Sehun is crying at the pleasure-pain, wanting to both wiggle away and ride Luhan’s dick.

“You’re going to cum on my cock again, aren’t you? Gonna be a pretty boy and let your Luhan daddy mark you up.” Sehun squeezes hard around the dick, biting down hard on his lip and jostling along with the bed as Luhan deepens his thrust and bends Sehun at such an angle that he’s surprised he hasn’t broken the younger boy. Luhan keeps on fucking him, hips stuttering every once in a while. He doesn’t even need to touch Sehun to make him orgasm for the second time tonight, Sehun gasps in surprise, blubbering something about cock and come as strings of come shoot out and splatter over his belly and chest. Luhan groans, hips grinding harder and barely finding the will to keep on fucking, finally spills inside when Sehun purposely squeezes him and gasps as Sehun milks his cock and then slumps onto the bed.

Luhan tries to regain his breathing, chest heaving and panting loudly. He feels his come slosh inside of Sehun and he carefully begins to pull out, watching the fall of his come pouring out. Sehun whines from where he’s slumped tiredly on the bed, clenching his asshole around empty air and waiting for something to fill him up. “No,” Sehun hiccups, “Want your come inside me, Lu Lu.” Luhan can’t help the tired and sated grin he gives a sleepy looking Sehun, he complies with his wishes though. Tugs open the drawer and grabs the baby blue plug, doesn’t even bother lubing it up and just presses it inside the slick heat of Sehun.

Sehun sighs contently, snuggling into the pillow and whining for Luhan to cuddle with him. Chuckles soon fill the sex air room, Luhan trying to clean Sehun up and taking off the come sticky clothing that Sehun’s ruined. “Mhm, I really liked that pair, I wasted a lot of money on them to just waste them out like that.” Sehun grumbles, glaring sleepily at him. “Buy me new ones, baby wants more.”

Luhan smiles soft and adoring, pinches Sehun’s cheek and laughs a little at Sehun’s indignant yelp. “Brat.” He flicks his forehead but kisses the crown, pushes the wet strands of his bangs away to reveal Sehun’s soft and pretty face. “So pretty, my pretty baby.” Sehun smiles, crinkles his eyes so they look like two little crescent moons. It makes Sehun seem so much younger than Luhan, innocent in the lighting and pure. Sehun is anything but, though Luhan loves him just as.

“We’re going to talk about this later though, I don’t want you to keep anything from me sweetie.”

Sehun shifts uncomfortable, trying to hide beneath the covers of the bed. Luhan’s eyes widen, quickly shushing his baby with soft kisses and sweet words. “It’s okay, Sehunnie. I just want to help you, make you feel like the precious diamond you are. Kay?”

Sehun looks up at him through his lashes and slowly nods, “Kay. Now. Sleep.” He says and buries his face into Luhan’s neck, snuggling close into him. Luhan laughs, finds his boyfriend so freaking adorable and sassy, he’s so whipped for the brat. “Sleep so you can fuck me some more tomorrow.”

Luhan groans and slaps Sehun’s ass lightly, “Quit it or I’ll do it right now.”

Sehun pops his head out, a smirk on his lips and Luhan realizes that Sehun isn’t an angel, he’s the devil in disguise. “What’s stopping you?” Sehun retaliates. Luhan growls and snaps forward, shifting a thigh between Sehun’s sticky legs. “You’re just asking to be punished aren’t you?”

Sehun licks his lips and wraps a hand around Luhan’s stirring dick. “Make me feel pretty, hyung.”


End file.
